O Nascer da Apatia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ora se parecia com abismos, ora com sorrisos irônicos ou até mesmo com gargalhadas, dragões, escuridão. Não importava sua forma, o objetivo era o mesmo: afastar você de mim. – MattxMelloxNear – Mello’s PoV


**Summary:** _Ora se parecia com abismos, ora com sorrisos irônicos ou até mesmo com gargalhadas, dragões, escuridão. Não importava sua forma, o objetivo era o mesmo: afastar você de mim. – MelloxMattxNear – Mello's PoV_

* * *

**O Nascer da Apatia.**

_"A indiferença tem muitas formas, e cada uma se mostra mais impiedosa que a outra."_

_**Anne Asakura**_

* * *

_Tristeza._

_Parece que hoje resolveu invadir todo meu ser, tragando cada resquício de sanidade que me restava._

_Talvez seja a melancolia de ter alguém tão importante próximo à mim, mas não pude deixar de sentir dor por aqueles olhos._

_A indiferença estava prostrada neles._

* * *

_Não foi de propósito que isso aconteceu. Simplesmente aconteceu e pronto._

_Quando eu vi, estava distante de você e próximo dele._

_Não foi de propósito._

_Eu __**não**__ quis que acontecesse._

_Apenas aconteceu._

_E eu nunca fiz nada para mudar._

* * *

_Eu nunca tinha notado, mas aquela indiferença me assustava._

_Eu não sei quando, nem como, mas quando dei por mim, já estava tragado por aqueles olhos escuros e sombrios. _

_Os olhos da indiferença._

_E eu me sentia preso à um pesadelo sem fim. Porque eu estava te perdendo._

_Para a indiferença e para o meu orgulho._

* * *

_Não é desde sempre que brigamos assim._

_Nós já fomos o que se pode chamar de grandes amigos._

_Eu e você._

_Naquela época, a sua indiferença não me assustava, porque eu parecia ser imune à ela. _

_Até que __**ele**__ apareceu._

_E a indiferença não me pareceu tão distante assim._

* * *

_Eu __**o**__ conheci em uma roda de conversas. Ele já estava lá há algum tempo e nós fazíamos parte do mesmo time de futebol._

_Mas eu nunca tinha trocado muitas palavras com ele._

_Até aquele dia._

_Os olhos verdes, expressivos. O sorriso no rosto, a animação._

_Matt._

_Ele era um cara legal._

_Mas você não pareceu gostar da nossa aproximação._

* * *

_Depois que eu e Matt nos tornamos amigos, a nossa relação se tornou conturbada. Nossas conversas se resumiam à poucas palavras e você preferia permanecer no seu mundo._

_Preferia passar horas estudando e montando seus quebra-cabeças, como se aquilo lhe aliviasse de alguma forma._

_Você estava se tornando distante e meu orgulho não permitiu que eu perguntasse o porquê. No fundo, eu sabia._

_Mas então Matt me chamava e eu preferia jogar futebol à te observar montando quebra-cabeças que não o levariam a nada._

_Aquele foi o primeiro passo._

_A minha aproximação com Matt._

_O primeiro passo para a beira do abismo._

_O abismo da indiferença._

* * *

_Ela tinha várias formas._

_Ora se parecia com abismos, ora com sorrisos irônicos ou até mesmo com gargalhadas, dragões, escuridão._

_Não importava sua forma, o objetivo era o mesmo: afastar você de mim._

_Nossa distância se tornou quase palpável, mas havia um muro entre ela. Um muro invisível que eu podia sentir._

_E então eu descobri uma nova forma para a indiferença. Ela também podia ser concreta, assim como um muro._

_Foi aí que eu comecei a sentir: eu estava perdendo você._

* * *

_Eu gostava dos dias chuvosos, ninguém entendia porquê._

_Eu passava horas e horas na sala de brinquedos observando a chuva cair e as gotas fazerem caminhos pela superfície lisa do vidro. Parecia alguma espécie de corrida sem linha de chegada. Portanto, sem vencedor._

_E havia o barulho._

_O barulho de gotas de chuva, de gameboy e de peças._

_Peças de quebra-cabeças que não pareciam se encaixar._

_E então, Matt puxava assuntos e nós conversávamos e riamos. _

_Você nunca disse nada naqueles momentos._

_Apenas pegava seus brinquedos e os apertava com uma força considerável. Uma força que ninguém notava._

_Apenas eu._

_E então eu vi um brilho diferente nos seus olhos._

_Outra forma para a indiferença ou apenas ódio?_

_Eu nunca soube responder._

* * *

_Horas e horas à fio, as quais você passava na biblioteca. Horas de estudo e silêncio, onde apenas o barulho das páginas sendo folheadas era escutado._

_Foi aí que eu senti o gosto da indiferença pela primeira vez._

_E ele era amargo. Amargo demais para mim._

_Você se tornou o primeiro, como se sempre fosse capaz disso._

_E eu senti que um enorme pedestal te erguia, enquanto eu permanecia abaixo._

_A indiferença tinha o sabor da derrota._

_E eu nunca gostei de sabores amargos._

_Eu __**odiava**__ a derrota._

* * *

_Daquele dia em diante, você se tornou meu rival._

_Não havia mais conversas, nem mesmo curtas. Quando elas existiam, se limitavam a no máximo três palavras, nada mais que isso._

"_Eu venci, Mello."_

_Apenas isso._

_Três palavras, doze letras._

_A sua voz exalava indiferença._

_Talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação, eu não sei._

_E nunca descobri._

_Dali para frente, nossos caminhos se distanciaram cada vez mais._

* * *

_Nós lutávamos por um único objetivo em comum: suceder L._

_Matt havia se tornado meu melhor amigo e eu tentava fingir indiferença para Matt, dizendo que não me importava com você._

"_Não adianta, Mello," Ele dizia, um sorriso em seus lábios. "você não sabe fingir para mim. Eu sei que você se importa. Você tem medo."_

"_Não seja ridículo, Matt." Eu respondia. "Near não é nada para mim, por que eu teria medo?"_

"_Um dia você vai entender."_

_Matt estava certo. Ele sempre estava._

* * *

"_L está morto." Roger disse._

"_Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em suceder L, Mello. Eu apenas faço isso para te irritar."_

_Eu preferia mil vezes ter escutado isso do que ter me deparado com seu olhar naquele dia._

_Eram aqueles olhos, frios como metal, também afiados como tal, que me encaravam naquela escuridão. _

_E chovia._

_Chovia muito._

_Você não disse sequer uma palavra quando eu parti. Apenas me encarava, como se encarasse à morte. Não havia medo neles, apenas aquele sentimento._

_Apenas indiferença._

_E ela me dominava, me sucumbia ao medo._

_Sem que eu percebesse, minhas pernas tremiam, o ar me faltava. E aquela palavra se repetia em minha mente, eu podia toca-la se quisesse._

_I_

_n_

_D_

_i_

_F_

_e_

_N_

_ç_

_A_

_**Você tem medo?**_

_E então eu compreendi o que há muito devia ter entendido._

_Sim, eu tinha medo._

_Tinha medo da indiferença que envolvia os seus olhos. Medo da indiferença com a qual você me tratava. Nenhuma palavra, apenas o olhar._

_Mas era eu quem havia criado esse monstro, certo?_

_A partir do momento em que escolhi aquele maldito destino._

_Eu não queria abrir mão da amizade de Matt, tampouco da sua._

_Mas eu devia ter percebido, eu devia ter notado._

_Seu mundo era branco demais para aceitar outras cores que não fossem o negro._

_Porque sua luz ofuscava minha sombra, mas não poderia combater o verde._

_Sua indiferença jamais afetaria Matt._

_Porque ele era indiferente a você._

_No fim, perdi os dois._

_Talvez tenha sido esse o meu maior erro:_

_Ter criado um bicho de sete cabeças._

_Um bicho chamado indiferença._

_E aqui, em meu leito de morte, digo aquilo que não tive coragem de dizer a você._

"Eu sinto muito, Near, por ter criado este monstro..." Os orbes azuis encaravam as chamas e iam lentamente se fechando. "Sinto muito por ter te apresentado à indiferença."

E então tudo ficou negro. Mas não tinha problema.

Aquela era apenas mais uma das formas da indiferença:

Uma forma chamada _morte._

* * *

**N/A:**

Isso foi um surto de criatividade, confesso a vocês. Eu não pude deixar escapar essa chance porque é raro eu conseguir trabalhar tão bem em um PoV.

Eu não acho que o Mello tenha ficado OC por opiniões que eu recebi, mas peço desculpas caso isso tenha ocorrido. Eu gostei do resultado final, acho que retratei bem o que queria.

A indiferença pode ser assustadora. Pobre Mello...

Ah, quero agradecer à Raayy, meu chaveirinho, por ter opinado na fic e me ajudado e por outras coisas. Valeu, Raayy!

Bem, é isso.

Usarei uma frase de Peeh, uma das minhas escritoras favoritas:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
